I still Love you
by DahIndieChick
Summary: Set right after COLS, I mean right after. Maureen and Alec's encounter. WARNING: Angst and character death.


**Hey! This is something I did in a few hours, sorry for any Mistakes ~ENJOY! Second Fiction!**

Alec moved swiftly blocking Maureen's moves as fast as he could. The Shadowhunter gritted his teeth, holding back tears.

_We're over _

_I'll be out all day, come collect your stuff_

_It didn't change what you did_

_You betrayed me, Alexander _

Alec threw out an especially violent kick towards Maureen's chest that she quickly took hold off and bent, forcing Alec to crumple backwards towards the ground. His back hit the concrete hard as tears streamed out of his eyes. The blue eyed boy was silent as Maureen looked down at him with a smug look.

"Nothing to say, huh?" The vampire giggled, flipping her brown blood matted hair behind her. As Alec squinted behind her through tears he almost gasped.

Camille.

She was crumpled to the ground, pinstriped suit dripping with shining blood. Vampire blood. Her blonde hair was hastily thrown across her face, green eyes skewered from view. Alec's breath was coming out hard and labored, his eyes darting back from Camille's corpse to Maureen's hovering inches above from him. Maureen, sensing his panic, laughed…a high pitched chime which sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Ah…don't worry Lightwood boy! I won't kill you." a pause. "Just yet…"

Alec gasped as her fangs slid from her mouth, she was leaning forward her hair tickling his pale skin. Alec screamed as the grasp she had on his shoulders tightened drastically.

"Magnus!" The plead escaped his mouth before he could process it. A flurry of thoughts pierced Alec's mind.

_He wouldn't come anyway_

_Why him?_

_You ruined this for yourself _

With that Alec stopped struggling. He had nothing to live for anyway.

Jace had Clary. Isabelle had Simon. His parents barely wanted him. He had no other friends.

Magnus Bane, his savior, had left him.

Maureen leaned back him, barely veiled confusion in her eyes.

"I thought you would struggle, seems not." She gave a delicate shrug of her shoulder as she leaned back down. Fangs poking the gentle pale skin of Alec's neck. Alec smiled a little despite himself.

"I still love you."

With that, Alec screamed. A scream that echoed through the subway tunnels like a prayer.

* * *

Magnus bane had never been to dwell on an ex-lover, but for days on end he was a mess. A complete and utter disappointment to his own name. He hadn't worn glitter, styled his hair anything other than down in pin-straight locks, and his clothes were bland. The only pop of color was the blue scarf Alec had left over from his last visit. As expected, the Shadowhunter had never came to the loft to reclaim his stuff. His toothbrush still remained in the same spot in the warlock's bathroom as it was last week.

A reminder of the pain.

The routine had become even worse when on the fourth day of his depressing streak he was told Alec never showed up at the Institute. Everyone had assumed he was spending more time with Magnus.

Silence.

That's all he replied to them with.

Magnus was a bit of a nervous train wreck. He searched everywhere, from the streets of New York to places where the couple frequently visited. There was only one more place the distressed ex-lover could think of.

The subway tunnels.

Alec wouldn't have been as stupid to as have went back to Camille right? As least, that's what the warlock could hope for.

Walking through the damp, and dark tunnels of the Subway left a pang in Magnus's heart. An empty hole that could be filled with Alec's love. Magnus maneuvered through the tunnels, breath coming out labored and hard as he saw a crumpled corpse on the ground, jet black hair splayed backward.

"Oh god." Tears were spilling out of Magnus's eyes.

"No..no! Alec!" he dropped to his knees next to boy hands reaching for his bloody neck trying to find a pulse.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

**Like it? Threw it together to depress my friends. Review rate comment please! Keeps me going in life…:3**


End file.
